


Nainie, the Lament of Endore

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Subjects - Geography, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred word poem from the perspective of the land itself, upon the departure of the elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nainie, the Lament of Endore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Where are the old ones gone, who loved us always?  
They are gone over sea, in tall grey ships.  
Borne into the West.

They were made here, for us, as we were made for them,  
But another land stole their hearts;  
For the great ones loved them dearly,  
As was intended.

We remain as we were made,  
But they grew in grace,  
And diminished.  
Others came after, more children:  
The doomed do not love us as the fair ones did.

The white gulls drew them to our shores  
And they departed,  
Their songs no longer heard.  
How we miss them.


End file.
